<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home to Revendreth by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197233">Coming Home to Revendreth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy'>TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Venthyr Campaign [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anima Feeding, Bathing/Washing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maw Walker returns home to Revendreth after a mission in Bastion. There’s lots of cuddling, reassurance... and a bit of anima feeding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renathal (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Venthyr Campaign [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home to Revendreth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am again, writing self-indulgent Renathal fluff. I hope the other ten people on here who like him will enjoy! </p><p>In my defense: Have you heard his voice? The voice lines??? I rest my case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stretch my back as I jump out of the carriage. After almost five days on my feet, I fell asleep in the plush seat despite the constant rumbling. I feel some joints pop and shake myself, rub my eyes. I take a deep breath. The air in Revendreth is sharp and bitter. Not at all like the sweet aromas of Bastion… but I like it better here. Much better.</p><p>“You look exhausted, Maw Walker…” Theotar muses. </p><p>He accompanied me to this mission. Had volunteered, even. I’m glad to be spending time with him. He’s truly mad, jumping into battle without armour, antagonising allies, making inappropriate comments… but he’s always kind and gentle. No wonder Renathal and him are such good friends. I also like him a lot.</p><p>“I feel pretty much dead,” I admit.</p><p>Theotar chuckles. “But you aren’t. If you were, I believe my prince wouldn’t let you out of his sight until he’s beaten all of your sins out of you.”</p><p>I shrug. “Wouldn’t take long.”</p><p>He’s suddenly right beside me, tilting up my chin with his long fingers. I jolt from the surprise, but I don’t fear him, so I just stare into his eyes.</p><p>“An individual like you? Having lived and fought through every recent crisis of your homeworld and beyond? Oh, I think you’d be surprised how many sins weigh your soul down. Denial won’t be helping you,” he purrs.</p><p>“Well, then I should be glad to have most of my life ahead of me yet, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Theotar laughs. “Life is short. Our torment here is eternal. Though… no, this is a conversation for another time. We did our work, now it’s time for rest. And tea.”</p><p>“I’d rather go straight to bed.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. If you change your mind, my home is always open for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Theotar.”</p><p>He leans down for a hug and I kiss his cheek. He leaves with a giggle, jumping ahead through the mirror, which connects Darkhaven with Sinfall. I brush down my clothes. Not that it helps… they’re singed and torn, as am I. It had been a constant battle, holding off the Forsworn from the temple. The onslaught had continued for what felt like weeks… but finally we managed to fight them off. Well, there’s no shame in wearing the evidence of battle.</p><p>I step through the mirror, the tingling sensation running over my skin, and come directly face to face with Renathal. It feels like coming home.</p><p>“Did you wait for me?”</p><p>“I saw Theotar return and hoped you would not be far behind…” he says with a smile.</p><p>He’s kneeling, so I can walk up directly and kiss him. I will never get tired of the way he softens against me, the little sigh he releases when our lips meet for the first time in a while. He brushes my hair out of my face as we separate.</p><p>“You look dreadful,” he says.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He shakes his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up and you can debrief me afterwards.”</p><p>I agree readily, but am not prepared for losing my footing and yelp in surprise as he picks me up and draws me into his arms. My head lies against his chest as he stands and walks towards the mirror to our chambers.</p><p>“Maw Walker, I see you returned in one piece. Good,” Nadjia says as she sees us walk by. “Get some rest. You deserve it.”</p><p>I nod, but still blush. Our relationship is still rather new, but Renathal has absolutely no problem with treating me like we’ve been a married couple for hundreds of years, showing off in front of everyone else. I have yet to meet someone who minds. It’s extraordinary.</p><p>“Don’t break her,” Nadjia shouts as we step through the mirror and Renathal laughs.</p><p>We’re through the mirror for but a moment, when he puts his hand on the frame to close it and spins around to pin me against a wall. He holds me up with his body pressed against mine, his face buried in my neck as he breathes in deeply. He growls.</p><p>“What is this I smell on you?”</p><p>“Wha—” I start but then moan as he licks across my neck and nibbles at the skin. Suddenly I’m not tired. Arousal runs through me like fire. Renathal presses himself even closer and I can feel he’s… affected.</p><p>“I… We were fighting,” I manage as he licks every bit of skin he can find.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Temple… Temple of…”</p><p>He breathes in deeply. “Humility. Temple of Humility.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You used the anima from the temple.”</p><p>“I had to. We all had to. There were so many attackers.”</p><p>Renathal’s grip on my arms is hard. He’s breathing fast, hot gusts against my skin.</p><p>“Anima from Bastion… from the temple… There’s a reason I never go there. It messes with my head.”</p><p>“Theotar was fine…”</p><p>“It doesn’t affect all Venthyr. We all have our… vices. Inclinations.” His hands are shaking now. “You… you let the anima inside you?”</p><p>“I had to use it, yes…”</p><p>“Let me… please. Let me have some?”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>He puts me down on the floor, takes a few steps back to sit on the edge of the bed. “I can drain it, like your mana. Directly from you.”</p><p>He opens his mouth and his sharp fangs glint in the red light. Ah, yes. Of course.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’ve had worse. You’ll be gentle, won’t you?”</p><p>Renathal nods, his eyes shining. “With all my love.”</p><p>I smile at him. As I walk to the bed I drop my clothes one by one until I’m naked. Dirty, grimy, but naked. I’ve learned that he loves it when I’m in bed like this, with the evidence of my efforts. He stands up and removes his clothes as well, letting them drop where he stands. I can see his arousal very prominently between his legs as he sits down again, against the headboard. I join him, sitting on his cock, which is like an arm between my legs. I rub myself along the length of it, relishing in the heat and the sweet noises he makes. I rub my clit over the hard flesh, gasping at just how good it feels. He drinks the moans from my lips as we grind against each other. Then he pushes my hair back from my shoulder and lets his finger glide down my neck.</p><p>“Here. May I?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>I feel him harden further and twitch under me as he leans down, his excitement rushing as shivers through my body. His lips are hot on my neck. He kisses me, sucks at the skin.</p><p>“Is drinking anima always this… exciting for Venthyr?”</p><p>“Yes and no. It’s what we need to exist, yet the vitality which we absorb is unlike eating food, which is a slow process. The energy rushes through us, into all corners of the soul… For some it’s pleasurable, for others just another thing they have to do.”</p><p>“And for you?”</p><p>“Depends on the anima. And from where I get it,” he says and drags his fangs across my skin. “Pure anima from a temple, filtered through the body of the one I love? Yes. Definitely exciting.”</p><p>“Then take it.”</p><p>He shudders and holds me still. Then his fangs pierce through the delicate skin of my neck. It burns. It hurts. Yet I ignore it completely. Renathal is sucking at me, drinking the anima from the wound. He is loud, messy. I feel his hips move, rubbing under me, against me. He pants open mouthed, then dives back in, licking over my skin, the wetness spreading down over my back.</p><p>I’m starting to feel faint, but at the same time tingly all over. The collected anima flows towards my lover through my body. Suddenly he seizes up, fingers digging painfully into my arms. He bites again. Deeply. His teeth are buried in me as he comes. I can feel his cock jumping under me with every spurt, hard and hot. I put my hands on it, feel the shivers, the rush. It’s magnificent. The feeling tips me over as I come as well, the pleasure running through me in waves.</p><p>He releases me, finally. My upper arms carry bruises. I feel something running down my breast and realise that it’s blood. I sway and he catches me, presses me to his chest. His heartbeat is fast. So fast. His skin is glowing with a faint golden aura.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmurs. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re wel—” I start, but the exhaustion catches up with me and I lose consciousness.</p><p>————</p><p>When I come to, everything is warm. There’s a warm expanse of skin in front of my face, warm arms around me. Even though it’s dark, I know exactly where I am.</p><p>“Renathal…” I say and stroke his arm carefully.</p><p>He draws me up and kisses me, unhurried, sweet and full of love.</p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p>“Only an hour or so.”</p><p>I feel my neck, but the wound is gone. The ache in my arms tells me that the bruises are still there.</p><p>“How…?”</p><p>“I never actually hurt you. Drinking anima is not like drinking blood… It feels like it, but the opening is made in your soul, not your body. That’s where anima is stored. Though it can feel pretty convincing when the wound temporarily manifests on the body.”</p><p>“Kinda wish you did bite me…”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’d love to carry a mark of yours where everyone can see it.”</p><p>Renathal shivers. “I would like that too.”</p><p>I tilt my head and point at a spot under my ear. He smiles and leans in. Heat flashes through me as he sucks my skin into his mouth, going directly between my legs. My body is waking up so fast I almost fall victim to vertigo. But I’m still too weak, too tired, so I merely let the feeling wash over me.</p><p>“Oh my, I think I overdid it…” Renathal chuckles. “People will think I maimed you.”</p><p>“Let them think what they want. Now I need to get up and clean myself. I’m not sleeping like this.”</p><p>Renathal nods. He stands up gracefully and waves for his enchanted robe, which floats over and wraps itself around him. He waves for another, smaller one. My own. I feel the cool fabric glide over my skin. Renathal picks me up again. This time I don’t protest. We walk through the activated mirror so we can reach the facilities made for Azeroth’s champions. The Venthyr don’t really need them, but the adventurers who have pledged themselves to our covenant to battle Denathrius need a suitable place to stay—including a shared bath with a basin so large it is basically a pool.</p><p>There are a few others about as we enter it, some Draenei, a single Orc, a few humans, trolls and night elves and a group of gnomes. There are even a few Venthyr here. No wonder. The bath is large, kept warm and clean by anima power and situated in a hall with large stained glass windows, everything in a gentle red glow. I admit I had a hand in building it, advising the dredgers to carve this out of an unused former ballroom. There are a lot of responsibilities in leading the charge, but also some advantages.</p><p>I take a look around as Renathal sets me down. These people are the ones who have volunteered to save the Shadowlands with us. Renathal greets a nearby Draenei with a nod, she nods back nervously and retreats into the water. I can’t blame her. He’s the prince, the highest authority. I walk over to where a small waterfall is falling from the wall and drop my robe. It catches itself and floats over to hang itself neatly on a hook near the door. I don’t mind being in the nude here. Everyone is. Renathal joins me after a moment, similarly as nude. He sits down on the floor next to me and reaches for the soap.</p><p>“Let me…” he says and I close my eyes as his fingers dig into my hair.</p><p>The noise in the room gradually returns to normal after it had fallen silent upon our arrival. I lose myself in Renathal’s touch and hear him hum most pleased. I let him clean me all over, no matter who can see us. Finally I step under the spray to rinse off properly and look at him.</p><p>“Let me do your hair…”</p><p>He smiles and leans his head down. I lather up the soap and let my fingers glide through the snowy white strands. They’re silky and surprisingly heavy. Renathal pushes his head into my hands ever so slightly… I don’t even think he realises he’s doing it.</p><p>“Beautiful…” I whisper.</p><p>He gives a chuckle. With the water rushing nearby I don’t think anyone can hear us, so I lean in closer.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He looks up, his face right in front of mine, and kisses me. A touch of lips, featherlight, brief. It fills me up with joy in a sudden rush, so that I can’t seem to stop grinning. He kisses my cheek and moves over a bit so that he can rinse out the soap as well.</p><p>A bit later we’ve sunken into the warm water of the large pool, him sitting on the bottom, me on a step next to him, both with just our heads above water. I lean against him, his arm around me. My eyes are closed and I feel so relaxed I could almost fall asleep. Renathal’s fingers brush along my leg absentmindedly, just a reassuring touch.</p><p>When I glance at the room, I’m glad to see the atmosphere as relaxed as I am feeling. Only a few people glance at us from time to time.</p><p>“Do you mind them looking?” Renathal says lowly, a whisper only for me.</p><p>“Not at me. But do you? Your wounds from the confrontation have not yet completely healed and—”</p><p>“I don’t mind how they look at me alone, but I enjoy how they look at us together. I’m proud to be seen with you, saviour of the Shadowlands. My saviour.”</p><p>I blush, and not only from the heat. I dip my head under water to hide the stupid grin. When I emerge, Renathal smiles at me.</p><p>“If they only knew what a softie you are,” I tease him.</p><p>“Then what? I don’t plan to rule with an iron fist. Maybe I won’t rule at all once this is all over… maybe…” he says and leans in to whisper in my ear. “We move to Bastion so I can lick the anima off your body every night.”</p><p>I shiver. “Why don't you do that right now? Let’s get back to our room.”</p><p>Renathal clears his throat. “You go ahead. I might need a moment to… uhm… calm down, as it were.”</p><p>“I wish I could ride you now. Right here.”</p><p>His hand tenses on my thigh. “If there were only Venthyr here, I would do it. The sensibilities of your Azeroth companions, however…”</p><p>A shiver runs through me at the idea. In front of everyone? Oh god…</p><p>“You did not… before…?”</p><p>“Oh, I condemn Denathrius’ actions in the strongest terms, but I did so like to be on my knees for him…”</p><p>I stare into his eyes, which seem to burn like fire. I don’t even dare imagine it, lest I spontaneously combust.</p><p>“But on that night, you silenced me…”</p><p>“Ah, that was for your sake. I figured our sensibilities might not quite add up in this particular regard.”</p><p>“Honestly…” I mutter, have to turn my head away. Only then do I realise the faint fog of gleaming red anima in the air around us. “What is that?”</p><p>“It blocks sound, nothing more. Somehow I thought you might not want everyone to overhear.”</p><p>I can’t even look around. I’m embarrassed. Head red. And so stupidly aroused.</p><p>“I’d be happy to pick up this topic after we’ve dealt with the threat of the castle. When we have time to fill our halls with peace and joy.”</p><p>“Our halls, she says…” Renathal quips.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I—”</p><p>“Don’t be. I only… Well, I suppose I still assume you would go back to Azeroth once this is over.”</p><p>I wrap my arms around him and he does so in turn. I don’t care who sees.</p><p>“Of course I will want to go back, at least for a while… but what I really want is to be here, with you. I want to stay and rebuild Revendreth also as my home. I’ve lived through so many wars, so many conflicts. Of course there has been joy, but I’ve seen comrades fall, cities burn… and I’m tired of it all. So tired. Let me be so selfish as to shape my own afterlife while I still can… so I can join you after my life is over and slip into my own bed, into the arms of my love.”</p><p>Renathal holds me so close, I think I might break. It feels good. Real. I press a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“I would be honored,” he whispers. “My dearest.”</p><p>I don’t know for how long we remained like this, embracing, silent. The red anima envelops us like a cloud. His body is warm and solid against mine. I have never found love like this in Azeroth. When you’re the champion, people look at you with different eyes. They revere you, sometimes even fear you. Want to get ahead by courting you. Try to get a better standing by befriending you. My last true friend died in the attack on Teldrassil. Since then I have wandered… even through these realms, until I met a prince in hell. Maybe I should’ve known that there was no one for me in the living world. It doesn’t matter now. I have him and he wants to have me. It’s like a dream.</p><p>“I love you,” I whisper and I feel a shiver in his body in response.</p><p>He just nods and turns my head so we can kiss. Slow. Unhurried. Gentle.</p><p>“Let’s get some rest,” he says. “You need it. Theotar has told me about some illustrious guests for tomorrow’s Ember Court. I have hired some additional help, so you don’t have to run around so much…”</p><p>“Oh? I spy some ulterior motive in the twinkle of your eyes.”</p><p>“Anything so I can have you on my arm during the court.”</p><p>“You old romantic…”</p><p>Renathal smiles. “I had all but forgotten what it feels like, but it’s coming back to me. We are all broken here, discarded by someone we admired so very much. Some have turned to bitterness to be able to cope, some have turned to anger, some even madness. In my prison I made the journey through all of them and at the end I found myself hollow, without any emotion. Then you came to rescue me. You and your undying hope, your relentless pace. Ever forward. Ever upwards. I was swept up in the wave of enthusiasm. You didn’t even consider that something wouldn’t work out. You just made it work. Everything around here. Sinfall, the court, the medallions… myself.”</p><p>“I do it because there is no other way,” I say, eyes on the water surface, unable to hold his smoldering gaze. “I’ve seen so much pain and despair. To know that after everything these souls have endured in their lifetime, they end up in a place even worse? I wouldn’t wish such a fate on my worst enemy. I can’t stop, because I would never forgive myself if I did.”</p><p>“And that is why you are already a Venthyr at heart,” he replies and puts his hand on my chest. “We fight for the redemption of every single soul.”</p><p>“I suppose I am.”</p><p>“Enough heartfelt speeches. Let’s go to sleep.”</p><p>I laugh. “Yes. That’s quite enough for one day.”</p><p>Renathal draws me into his arms and I make a surprised noise when we float up and out of the water on a cloud of anima. He waves his hand and his robe floats over, drapes itself around his shoulders, covering even me in his arms.</p><p>We leave the bath and the still remaining patrons behind and float along the long corridors towards our bedchamber. I look up at Renathal’s face, which is illuminated in a warm red by the anima lamps on the walls.</p><p>“Promise me my soul will return to you after I die.”</p><p>“As long as you promise me not to get reckless with your life, I will plead with the Arbiter herself to lead you back into my arms.”</p><p>“Not more reckless than diving into the Maw to rescue a fallen prince from the Jailer? Sure.”</p><p>We just stepped through the mirror and Renathal bursts into laughter. He lets me fall onto the bed, through a cloud of anima, which dries me and my hair, so that I end up fluffy and warm.</p><p>“You are impossible,” he says as he lies down with me, drawing me into his arms as the blanket sets down on us.</p><p>“Good. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>